The World God Only Knows Wiki talk:Requests for adminship
Here's the talk page to request to become a sysop on this wiki. User:Kikomojo (Canceled) Hello I was wondering if I could become a part of the team. I read all of the terms and conditions and I am more than happy to help out frequently!Kikomojo 20:12, November 4, 2010 (UTC) : You're already part of the team here at this wikia, but are you also a verry active contributer?? --Conan (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 20:25, November 4, 2010 (UTC) ::Well i hope that you are a verry active contributer..--Vegapunk 20:31, November 4, 2010 (UTC) :::He or she is too long inactive, I will send a message to the Wikia Community to undo his/her bureaucrats rights. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 15:43, April 9, 2011 (UTC) User: GreenMoriyama (Approved) Saw this page, and it caught my interest. I've been here for some time, frequently contributing to the site. I am ready to take the burdens of being of higher positions, if there is any higher role I can take. If I can't, please supply me with the reasons. GreenMoriyama 21:38, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Our admin staff is full right now, when spots are opened then we will put in your name for consideration [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 00:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Its yearly not directly, besides we need one active admin, the rest has been vanished to somewhere. ProGamerP9 (Userpage ⁝ Talk) 05:07, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's get clear to the point right now. If GreenMoriyama says that he want's to be an admin, he can be...why??...because he's active. He helped us with many lyrics around my wikia and i'm very thankful about that job he took. We need new admins and what i can do is that he must be. My reason why, he can be a huge effort to my wikia and can help us a lot. Besides we doesn't have any active main admins and i'm not so active anymore either. Sakugu 11:01, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Congrats on becoming an admin GreenMoriyama. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharatram1']] (Talk) 08:43, May 2, 2011 (UTC) User:EyZi (Canceled) Hello. I've always been using this wikia for twgok references. Never thought there are admin things here like in facebook pages. Anyway, I just signed up here and still learning on how to use it but I'm interested on becoming an admin. I haven't done any edits yet, though I'd do my best to contribute what I can for this wikia. I love 'The World God Only Knows' and I'm confident that I have enough knowledge about it from anime to manga to light novels and other stuff. :) -EyZi : Seeing your application, I can pretty much see your dedications. But, what is right now in your way is the time factor: you are new to this wikia. Instead of just rejecting your offer, Bharat and I will look over how well you do on this wikia. If you fill the requirements in, let's just say, 3 months, you will slowly become an admin from there on. Let me point out what you have not completed, along with the reason: :*''A very active contributor (on the wikia daily)./ As said, because oyu have just newly started, we can't determine if you are a very active user. There are many types of ways one can contribute, and a very active user is not one you can get so easily. :*''Editing the wiki in the same way as the admins, abiding by the rules./ Again, we haven't seen how you edit. We'll just observe and wait for this. :*''Protect the wikia from vandals and similar elements (the creator of this wikia had vandalism in the past on other wikia's, so we wish for it not to happen on this one too)./ Same as above. :*''Good amount of knowledge about the subject of this wiki, '''The World God Only Knows'. We admins will evaluate this by looking at what knowledge you contribute to this wiki./ I can see you are a big fan. Even so, I need to see if your knowledge is sufficient by looking at your edits. I might personally test you... :*''At least one or two active members must be willing to vote for you./ For now, we won't discuss this as this is after the above requirements have been completed. :*''Acceptance by a bureaucrat. If there's enough vote for you, then there will be a message to you that will say that you are accepted as a sysop./ Same as above. :*''Tell your rank and the amount of points you have on the also. The points helps us show how much of a contributor you are./ The Leaderboard really helps us admin see how well you contribute to the wikia. There are many areas you can contribute to in this wikia, and the leaderboard covers all the variety. Since you are new, therefore with little points, we have to wait and observe. Demise101(Approved) Hi there. Although I may not have the points in the wiki (I'm not really one to put a lot of effort into "Badges", as I believe editing is more important), I have many reasons why I want to become an administrator. The proof is my answers to the guidelines: *Activity: Yes, I'm very active. I'm working at a page of roughly 20-30 edits a day, with one such days reaching almost 80. *Editing the Wiki in the Admin's wishes: Why yes, I do that. Of course, when I begun, my style of editing was quite badly received, but the past is the past, I guess. *Protection of the Wiki: Yes, I have a good record (here), at roughly 400 vandals in 3 months. With that said, I have a lot of time now, so I can be here a lot of the time, especially when the admins are off-line (I edit mainly when the admins are asleep or working). *Knowledge: Yes, I have knowledge, reading the manga roughly 6 or so times from start to end, as well as watching 3/4 of the anime. *Experience: I have the experience to be an admin: I've been on Wikia for roughly 9 months, and I'm a founder of a wiki, an admin on two wikis, and an editor on several others. The other parts I can't exactly vouch for, so I'll leave the decision to them. The main reason why I want admin is because of the freedom it brings: Yes, I may have different opinions, but I want to make the wiki more flexible and usable by normal editors. My main goals as an admin would be to streamline and update some of the policies, work towards an active chat, and reconsider the protect pages, which would allow for a larger amount of available pages for editors to use. There are some things I would also like to fix in with the Top Navigation Bar, as well as use the Admin Dashboard. Please consider this properly! - Demise You have all the right qualities to be an adminstrator but not the requirments, You have not been active on this wiki for maybe less than 15 days, and to become an adminstrator you need to have been a contributor for atleast 2 months, I do not want another Kikimojo on our staff(A person who was given adminstrator ability too quickly and then he just vanished). But on the other hand I have looked over your work and I notice that you have been doing a very good job with the Chapters and character pages. In conclusion, I will give you rollback user rights for a start, but you need to be an active user for the next 2 months. I am not saying "No" for you becoming an adminstrator just it is too early for you to get promoted. [[User:Bharatram1|'Bharat']] (Talk) 23:46, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for considering this properly, I'll definitely be around for 2 months. : I agree with Bharat on how you are an amazing contributor. Yes, you haven't been around long enough, but you are indeed a potential admin. Hope to see your edits go well in these next 2 months. GreenMoriyama (talk) 00:47, December 13, 2011 (UTC)